fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Lissa Hughes
Magic Council Magic Council Military Defense Line |previous affiliation= |partners= Blanco Quinten (Commanding Officer) Axel Hawkes Sienna Hawkes Ethos Kurosaka Gia Alabaster (After Academy Graduation) |previous partners= |occupation= Rune Knight (Sergeant Rank) Reconnaissance Agent |previous occupation= |team=Blanco Squad |previous team= |base of operations=Magic Council Headquarters |sexuality=Heterosexual |marital status= |spouse= |allies= |enemies= |relatives=Sienna Hawkes (Older Sister) |magic=Transformation Magic |curse= |abilities= |signature skill= |equipment=*Gun *Pepper Spray |debut=''Defeat of the Lions: The Only Saviors'' |image gallery= }} Lissa Hughes (リサ・ヒューズ Risa Hyūzu), formerly known as Doll-Face (人形 - 顔 Ningyō - kao) when she had been a criminal before she joined the military via her sister's attempt to get her off the streets, is both a Mage and Rune Knight. She is a member of Blanco Quinten's military branch called the Magic Council Military Defense Line, which is a military branch that contains both soldiers with Mage abilities and those without. She is the reconnaissance agent of the Blanco Squad, but at times she does fight in the field. There was a point in time where Lissa was a criminal. She was heavily involved with street gangs and began to do drugs, mostly cigarettes, and stealing things and being involved in gang fights. She earned the street name Doll-Face due to her sudden affinity for Transformation Magic, which she learned from another criminal. Meanwhile, Sienna Hawkes, who at the time was Sienna Hughes, became a Cadet in Blanco's military branch. Sienna knew of the crimes Lissa had been committing and decided to help her off the road to prison. Sienna enlisted her younger sister into the Rune Knight Military Academy where she would learn that what she was doing would get her into serious trouble. Lissa turned her life around and began using her Transformation Magic for good instead of to fool people. She became known as Master of Disguise (変装のマスター Hensō no masutā) via her skills in the force. Appearance Lissa is a young woman with a round face, pale complexion and fair features. She has short blonde hair with straight bangs and big blue eyes. She has a rather sizable chest, similar to her sister's, and an hourglass figure. As a gangster, she wore a regular white t-shirt and pink pants with an orange hoodie tied around her waist. Her casual appearance was then switched out for the standard Rune Knight Academy uniform that consists of a blue jacket, pants, skirt and black combat boots. When she was promoted to Sergeant Rank, much like everyone else, she was allowed to wear whatever she pleased. Some choose to remain in their standard training uniforms for formality, but some choose to wear their own outfits. Lissa began wearing a white button-up shirt with a black skirt with a large black ribbon holding up the skirt. She also wore white thigh high stockings and black flats. In the Unchained Bonds ''arc, she changed her outfit for something more suitable for the battlefield. She began wearing a white and blue lined cowboy hat, a red crop-top with a white tie around her neck, short blue jeans and white cowboy boots. For modesty purposes, she also wears a short white jacket. Lissa can also take on the appearance of any human, object and even animal whenever she pleases. However, she cannot become an exact replica of something if she doesn't know what she is supposed to be replicating. Personality Lissa is rather kind, cheerful, sweet to everyone she meets. She and her sister have a deep bond of love that is never ending, so she is very protective of her sister. In fact, she did not trust Axel at first and warned him to not play with her sister's heart. Eventually, she warmed up to him and even calls him "Big Brother". Lissa can also be quite cruel and mean when she wants to be. This behavior is rather surprising coming from her, seeing as she looks as innocent as a flower. When she was in the criminal life, she had never killed but she used to beat people to within an inch of their lives. If she had to, she would do it again. People, mainly the Cadets in the MDMA, take advantage of her cutesy appearance and underestimate the power she really has. The one and only time she had been instructed to teach them, she was mocked and taken advantage of. A group of male cadets refused to participate in the training because they believed what she would teach them would be useless to their military careers. She grabbed the "head honcho" of the group and gave him a killing glare while she calmly told him ''"Get your ass moving, damn you!" which scared the man so badly he had urinated on himself, making him a permanent laughing stock of the military. Needless to say, she was never asked to train the Cadets or any other ranks ever again. History Early Life: Lissa and Sienna had a very peaceful childhood until their parents were killed by Etherious one night. While her sister had continued to climb the ranks in the military academy, Lissa went down the bad road. She started to do drugs, smoke and drink late out on the streets. Her appearance gained the attention of the nearby gangs and eventually their respect after she beat up one member for attempting to touch her. Lissa continued her life of crime for two years until she was discovered by her sister. Lissa was forced to resign from the gang, but still holds their respect to this day. She was also forced to join the academy as punishment and eventually found herself liking it. Thanks to her magic abilities, she soared through the ranks as a reconnaissance agent and found herself steering in the right direction. Defeat of the Lions Arc: Lissa secretly assisted Blanco in recruiting Miracle Fish to defeat Running Lion as he was too ashamed to face their master, Jordan on his own. She used her magic to transform into an old woman and pretended to be a victim of Running Lion's viciousness. Jordan and his sister Carly promised, with assistance from Team Atlantic, to defeat Running Lion. The disguised Lissa then thanks them for helping her and leaves to report back to Blanco. After Running Lion is disbanded, Lissa enthusiastically greets the newly recruited Gia Alabaster with a bone-crushing embrace. Unlike her brother-in-law, Lissa immediately warms up to Gia and welcomes her to the team. Unchained Bonds Arc: Magic & Abilities 'Transformation Magic '(変身魔法 Henshin Mahō): Equipment Battles & Events Events * Alejandro's Attack on Markia (Ch.6) Trivia * Lissa's appearance is based off of Patty Thompson from Soul Eater. * Lissa carries a total of 10 pocket knives in her attire. * Since her criminal days, Lissa has remained sober for over three years and counting. * Lissa still holds contact with her old gang members, who respect her decision to turn her life around, for informational purposes. Category:Female Category:Mage Category:Magic Council Military Category:Rune Knight Category:Transformation Magic User